Naruto : The White Spirit Lord
by Cleansing Mist
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Alexandros, the White Spirit Lord, known for not involving himself with some 'things' happening in Anesgarde awakens after the fall of Arcadia Empire.

Deciding to get himself involve, he find himself crossing paths with his fellow spirit lords and others as the world itself start to change not since the **[** **Age of the Philosopher King]** who himself contracted with thousand years ago where the deceased man's spirit after his death, appeared once more.

To make his plan succeed, Naruto has to seek the man's current reincarnation first.

* * *

One hooded blonde figure wearing a white scholarly battle cloak, looked at the events happening within the realm down below using his viewing orb.

It was a daily normal life there in Anasgarde, full of some humans and other beings roaming around or so.

"Shall I take a walk again? I haven't seen young Percival for three years now. The last time I met him, I freed him from a brain-wash."

Unlike some of his fellow spirit lords except other two of them including himself, he wanted to make sure some living beings will not corrupt balance and harmony within the world itself as the [White Emperor] renowned for being as the [God of Harmony, Fighting, and Order] who established the [Chivalric Order of Fellingale] thousand years ago. The military order he created served as his own soldiers and his believers who maintain the harmony and countering disorderliness. At the moment, the order was full alert because of his directives after finding some mysterious discoveries after the fall of [Arcadia Empire].

"We can do that, my beloved." a female voice beside him said.

"Yes, I agree with Hinata."

"Same."

"Alright, you three."

With that said and after giving peck on their lips, the hooded blonde figure materialized a clothing for himself to wear. The clothing he wore were the following - a magic white light armor set, a silver metallic combat boots, a white battle cloak that bore two long swords in crossing over a angellic winged white kite shield and a white crown on top(emblem of Chivalric Order of Fellinggale), and lastly, his mysterious unique weapon, Thousand Chance Umbrella, an umbrella that take various forms of weapon, many of which will confuse those who will go against its owner and wielder.

The unhooded blonde spirit lord who has a princely vibes despite of being mistaken as cute small boy(shota), Naruto/Alexandros, summon a mirror to check his equipment while his female companion look at him because of such get up that gave them reason why they fell for him in the first place.

Naruto whistled at his own reflection. "Looking badass as usual, nothing will stop me from doing this not one because those who are of darkness will have a taste of me."

The White Emperor willed his Thousand Chance Umbrella into two swords and gave a test two lash to the air which in turn got 'warped' by combined holy lightning-holy fire slash from a wonder weapon.

* * *

Arriving at the [Camp Overlord], [Avalon], a city military main headquarters of COF via teleportation circle near the fort-like structure's pseudo city square that bore statue of the White Spirit Lord, Alexandros saw the two chevalier on guard-duty saluted him seeing that he is the spirit lord who they served.

Like a magic because of his ability to identify the names of his followers, Naruto greeted them back with a gentle smile. "Hello Arthurius, Kay, how are you doing today?"

"Everything's good, Lord Alexandros." both chevaliers replied.

"Good to know." Naruto smiled. He saw them smile from his warmth and presence."Can you tell me where can I find Lelouch? "

"My lord, he's at the Main Office."

"Okay, thank you. "

Not before heading to the direction of Main Office, the hooded blonde gave them his blessing.


	2. Chapter 2

After series of entering some roads, houses and various things that were part of road of life without causing much attention/attraction because of his being the White Spirit Lord, Alexandros foresee the plan with Overseer of Camp Overlord, Lelouch vi Britannia, a young prodigy chevalier currently in his mid 20s, inside the Strategical Meeting Room together with a 19 year old red brown-haired gifted strategist Shingen Takeda and his best friend/rival 18 year old blue haired strategist Kenshin Uesugi, both of them one of the essential keys for various situations.

For this case, it's the action plan to counter possible darkness and blending in with the populace at the [Escalon, Capital of Saint-Montroix Kingdom] without raising much attention against dark elements of neighboring kingdoms that had some incidents in the past especially with the White Spirit Lord 'roaming' around the world itself.

"I believe we can use the [Main Headquarters of COF - Saint-Montroix Kingdom branch] as your current lodging, my lord."

"Would that be necessary, Shingen? Why not have Lord Alexandros stay with my house's mansion near the House Uesigi Territories? Geographical wise, it is well-guarded and is within 20 minutes away from Escalon via teleportation circle unlike your option and besides, have you heard Heiburg Republic have their own spy infiltrated the Royal Officer Academy in the Kingdom of Atismasta around 7-10 years ago as a student and citizen?"

"Yes, but about the infiltrator, we still lack Intel."

The blue-eyed White Spirit Lord brushed up his hair upwards using his right hand."Guys, the Intel, I will inform Jiraiya to expand the spy network so that our 'guy' stationed in the Atismasta will drop his mask and go free, you know"

"My lord?" three chevaliers asked. The trio went back to the day they met _that person_ after the fall of Arcadia Empire during their relief operations five years ago. After they listened to his story that day, it was a tragic tale due to being manipulated by a 'kind' older who turned out to be an ambitious tyrant in the making and so, they decided to take the fallen prince in their ranks and trained him secretly. It was said the three sent the former prince back to his homeland for intel gathering and various task with a mask and act that silently drop during the serious battles after the White Spirit Lord personally evaluated the hidden young chevalier for battle and wits similar to the [The Philosopher King] back in the day.

Up to this day, the Chivalric Order itself has new two shiny pearls in their ranks which for the blonde spirit lord would have enough to take on three strongest armies of Anasgarde with at least 3,000 soldiers under their command. The first one is sent to the [Album Harmonia Academy] located in [Saint-Montroix Kingdom] as a cadet for laying the first foundations of ancient [Revolucionale Empire] as directed by the White Spirit Lord himself for specific strong foundations were the following: 1)securing the line of ruling monarch's family via usage of harem(the female candidates must be romantically interested and bore genuine love for the 'first pearl'), 2) having a good reputation for all classes which it the first guy already had before his arrival to the military academy,3)demonstration of combat prowess and character before the targeted kingdoms that are to be merged in the future based on the plans, and 4) cleaning up the remaining mess within the kingdom.

As for the second shining pearl as the blonde call it as a strategist, the person did well enough to win the 1st place for the best actor.

All in all, it was a piece of cake carefully crafted by the blonde spirit lord reputed to be a cunning strategist and peerless combatant among the spirit lords. Scary once provoked even in ramen eating contest, friendly or neutral if one on his side.

"Yes, I am serious about that." Naruto stood up from his seat with a gentle small smile. "By the way, Kenshin, I will be staying at your house's mansion. Make sure, you have enough for me because I need to grow taller."

The Uesigi nodded while Shingen and Lelouch in the background, sweat-dropped a bit.

"Hmm, can't wait for unli-ramen." Naruto still smiled like a child who got his first candy.

What? Alexandros just want unli-ramen. His three ascended female companions who were with him before his arrival were currently handling some matters as suited for their position as foretold by stories, tales and legends connected to them.

* * *

It was midnight in the [Uesigi House Mansion], the resident spirit lord residing in his guest room looked somewhat relaxed due to hot spring where those waters were filled. The guest room he was in is not really a 'guest room' but a thing equivalent to presidential luxury suit if million years lapsed. Everything around the room itself got exclusive features for the nobles which the blonde didn't ask for earlier but the spirit lord accepted it after much thinking.

Naruto gaze at the full moon he created, currently positioned at the skies and close his eyes."I wonder how are Percival and others doing now? Jiraiya told me earlier they haven't made a contract for a while."

Indeed, Lux and Percival haven't seen each other seeing that they have brotherly bonds. If one will ask which of the brothers is the better, there will be no reply since they are special in their own way especially with their respective combat and strategic prowess.

"Oi brat, I have some news about Percival: he won against some young female knight for the right to be a class representative of his class."

A new voice entered the room, it's a young looking 30-year old white-haired spymaster known as the "Righteous Perverted Gentleman" throughout the realm and did not even diminish the reputation of COF a bit.

Naruto opens his eyes. "Good to know, did Percival awaken the 'special thing' inside him?"

Jiraiya nodded.

The blonde spirit lord let out a grin."Well, that escalated quickly than I expected to."

"It sure did, Naruto," Jiraiya commented.

Standing up from his position and walk toward his bed laying beside the study table, Naruto then flicked his fingers for materializing his clothes to wear sleeping clothes as flickers of astral light disappear after sitting on the bed.

"What of Lux Arcadia, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya let out a perverted grin.

"Oh boy, don't tell me he dropped himself on the position that you would kill for."

The perverted gentleman nodded.

Naruto chuckled. "That reminds me of glorious days way before that time. "

"Yes, yes indeed."

* * *

As the sun rose up in Escalon, full of growing prosperity and harmony, the two ascended specifically the disguised spirit lord had an urge to give his blessing to the ruling monarch for putting such orderliness and harmony, his two notable traits as the White Spirit Lord Alexandros, within the new kingdom.

It was super splendid.

A delicious smell of food suddenly enters the nostril of young-looking spirit lord.

"Is that ramen, what I'm smelling?" Naruto asked his companion the Perverted Gentleman chevalier.

"No, it's foo- WAIT COME BACK HERE!"

Jiraiya saw the blonde spirit lord dashed towards the bakery.

Let's just say, one of the most devoted worshipers of the White Spirit Lord, the owner of a bakery store, got a big surprise by the time Jiraiya caught up with Alexandros there.


End file.
